


I'm telling you, Louis, I'm pregnant!

by flickerhappily, tinahesgayy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hiatus, Love, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerhappily/pseuds/flickerhappily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinahesgayy/pseuds/tinahesgayy
Summary: Harry: Louis, I'm pregnant.Louis: You're not, you just ate too much.* * *Harry: I have a stomach ache... I googled it and it says I'm pregnant.Louis: Harry, please, stop.* * *Harry: I read a fanfiction about being pregnant, I -Louis: For **** sake, Harry. Please leave me alone!Or the one where Harry believes he is pregnant and Louis is having none of it.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt in the summary was written by @maloveslarry over on twitter and myself and Jess just had to write it! This is meant to just be cute, fluff filled and hopefully funny! Let us know what you think and if we should continue.

Harry and Louis are lying on the sofa, in a dimly lit room, with the classic that is ‘Love Actually’ playing on the TV, accompanied with a selection of snacks (multiple half eaten, the rest unopened) spread in front of them. Louis focus turns to Harry, realising that he isn't even watching his *all time* favourite movie, but instead his face is staring directly at the faintly lit device before him, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He’s not going to lie when he says Harry looks unbelievably adorable but just as Louis is about to question the reason for such focus…

“Louuuuu.” A smirk grows as Harry lifts his head to look at Louis, excitement evident on his face.

“What Haz?”

“My stomach’s bloated…”

What?

“…And?” Confusion clouds Louis’ brain, or at least until he realises what his boyfriend is trying to say, then beginning to shake his head fondly.

“Well, I’m pregnant. It’s confirmed.” Harry says, shoving his phone screen in Louis’ face, the page listing the *too many* possible pregnancy symptoms.

The look on his face makes telling him the truth much harder to do, already feeling the large sense of guilt he’s going to experience once he shatters his dreams for the second time this week.

“Harry babe, you just ate an entire pizza as well as a large tub of ice cream, bloating is to be expected, love.” Louis says adoringly, already taking notice of the many pregnancy references Harry has been throwing into conversation lately, realising that he’s clearly trying to hint at something.

“But… I have had an increased appetite, you know? And it also says that’s a sign of pregnancy, Lou.” Harry whines, a hopeful tone still clear in his voice though.

“Haz, we’ve just come out of working for five years straight, to doing absolutely nothing and binge eating everything humanly possible all day, every single day, so it’s not an increased appetite, it’s making up for lost time.” The small smile drops from Harry’s face, immediately drowning Louis in guilt. 

“Look baby, we’ll have kids in the future but maybe the time isn’t right at the minute? And thats fine, okay? But when we do have them, they’re gonna grow up to be the most mischievous, perfect children and i’ll leave that all down to you.” The glint in Harry’s eyes and the smile stretching the entire length of the face tell Louis everything he needs to know without Harry even saying it.

“I love you,”

“I love you too, baby.”

* * *

A few more romantic comedies, a round or two of sex and eight hours of blissful sleep later, the two are wrapped up in the comfort of their queen sized bed sheets. With Harry still sleeping soundly under the protection of the arm wrapped comfortingly around his waist, Louis can’t help but admire his messy bun and sleep driven body, all as an outcome of last nights antics. 

Having only been woken up a few minutes ago by the uninvited rays of sun, blinding his vision through the curtains, Louis is very much awake now and can’t help but leave soft, gentle kisses down the length of Harry’s marked up neck, sighing in content as he slowly starts to gently stir awake.

“Morning, love.” He whispers, pressing a quick peck to the back of his Harry’s head, “Good sleep?”

“Amazing…” Harry murmurs slowly, his husky morning voice evident, turning around to relax into Louis’ body, “Times it?” He asks, voice muffled by Louis’ chest.

Louis leans over the side of the bed, consequently making Harry complain about something to do with Louis being too comfy and banishing him to ever move again. “A little after ten.” He replies, “Any plans for the day, love?”

“Actually…” Harry sits up abruptly, unable to keep his excitement at bay, “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!”

Louis gives him a confused look, moving his arm to rest behind his head. “Forgot to tell me what?” He questions, wondering what’s got his boy so happy.

“Well,” Harry begins, pausing for dramatic effect, consequently making Louis fondly roll his eyes. That boy, honestly, but what would he do without him? “I’ve been speaking to Ben recently…”

“Winston?” Louis wonders aloud. He’s unable to hide the frown that appears on his face, having never been a fan of the guy. Harry nods, pushing the blanket back. He moves himself out from Louis’ hold and turns around, instinctively sitting on Louis’ lap.

“I’ve been wanting to get back into the studio for a little while now and work on some stuff.” He says, his eyes searching every inch of Louis’ face for some sort of reaction, “You know, like writing some more songs again… maybe record a few songs?”

Louis smiles, “That’s great, love!” He says, and he really means it, but his smile isn’t really matching the emotion in his eyes, “I thought we talked about working with different people, though? Branching out a little?” This really was his way of saying, “I thought you were ditching Ben.”

“I know, I know.” Harry nods, nervously playing with Louis’ fingers, “I just… you know Ben and I are mates and I’d feel bad to just drop him like that, you know? Plus, he’s pretty great at his job.”

“I beg to differ.” Louis mumbles under his breath but keeps smiling none the less, at least happy that Harry’s going to be doing something other than moping around the house for the rest of the summer, “I might get back into the studio m’self, write some songs for other artists, maybe?”

Harry grins, “That would be amazing! I’m sure you’ll have loads of artists chasing after you… and your music. You’ll just have to make sure you let them know you’re mine, love.” The grin on his face grows into an even bigger smirk, shuffling around to try and get more comfortable, “Ugh, my legs are so achy,” He complains, “I think-“

Louis cuts him off, rolling his eyes as he does so. He already knows what’s about to come out of the man’s mouth. “Need I remind you that _you_ were on top last night.” He says, referring to the fact that Harry was adamant on riding him even thought he was feeling very much bloated, and who could possibly say no to that face? 

“Right.” Harry sighs loudly, knowing that Louis was very much correct, “Of course. One day, though. Right?

“Harry-“

“One day.”

** *

Louis’ on his way to join Harry in the studio as he passes his local Starbucks and thinks surprising his boyfriend with a drink, as well as himself, should be enough to help Harry through this wave of exhaustion he’s been experiencing lately. Louis believes this comes along with overworking yourself day after day, but Harry still chooses to ignore Louis’ pleads and doesn’t exit the studio till after ten most days. 

As usual Starbucks is packed, but that’s to be expected with living in the city. He quickly orders his boy a vanilla latte with a shot of caramel creamer and himself a simple tea, promptly exiting the place, thankful to get out beyond the crowds of students and back onto the streets of London. 

The city really is beautiful at dawn, the sun setting over the Thames accompanied by a large crowd of tourists standing on Westminster bridge, appreciating the gorgeous view. Whilst trying to swiftly navigate the way to the studio, Louis’ phone vibrates in his pocket,

‘Saw you’ve been to Starbucks, hope you’ve picked me up something sweet :)’

Somebody must’ve taken a photo of him and posted it on twitter, consequently ruining his little surprise. Louis’ doesn’t blame the fans though. This hiatus doesn’t seem to be treating them as well as it’s treating the four boys, judging by the tweets he’s come across. So, the rare photo every now and then can assure them that the boys are, in fact, still alive and breathing and haven’t completely fallen off the face of the earth.

‘Nope, completely forgot. Be with you in ten ;) x’ Louis messages back, a subtle smirk on his face.

* * *

The large metal doors creak as Louis steps into the all familiar building. He makes his way to room B6 - having to juggle his phone and keycard in one hand and hold the steaming drinks in the other, Louis silently praying to all the lords that he doesn’t drop them on the last few steps to the room. 

“Surprise!” He shouts, throwing his arms out to the sides, nearly tipping the beverages over. 

“You did get me a drink!” Harry jokes, shaking his head, ”What is it?” The smile splitting Harry’s face in two makes the troubling journey worth it.

“Your favourite, babe.”

“Vanilla latte with a shot of caramel creamer?” Harry queries excitedly, grabbing the warm drink out of Louis right hand. Taking a sip, “It is! What would i do without you, aye? I love you!” He gushes, Louis taking a sip of his warm tea, then plating a kiss on Harry’s chapped lips.

“What’ve you been up to, then? Creating perfection in lyric form?”

“Well… we’ve written about 15 songs over the last few days and started to record one of them today! We still have alot to do but it’s happening, Lou!” Excitement is evident in his voice as it seems to rise a few octaves, as well as a lingering smile plastered over his face, but Louis looks past this and sees the ever so present bags under his eyes, promising himself that he’ll convince Harry to have a day or two off, at least.

“That’s incredible, baby! I would listen to it now but lets go home shall we, get some rest? Its been a long few days for both of us, love.” Louis announces, trying to at least keep an uplifting tone to his voice.

The smile on Harry’s face dims but turns to an expression of understanding, “I’d like that. I honestly feel like i could sleep for a week… or two.” Harry cuddles to Louis’ side, nearly falling asleep on the spot.

“C’mon, lets get you home.” Louis says, planting a kiss into the messy curls atop Harry’s head.

* * *

“I’ll get it!” Niall is quick to jump up as the door bell rings, confusion immediately hitting him, “Just need to find me wallet, erm..”

“Of course you’ll get it.” Liam snorts with laughter, shaking his head, “But… we did pay for it online, remember?” He smiles, chuckling to himself.

Niall stands there for a second, his mouth forming an ‘O’ shape, then promptly turning to an expression of excitement, “I’ll get it!” He says once again, darting for the front door, trampling Liam in the process. 

“Oi, watch it, Horan!” He laughs, enjoying the friendly banter. It felt good to be with the boys again, after being away from them for so long, and the calming sense of familiarity about the whole thing, made it feel like they were never apart in the first place.

“Shouldn’t have been in me way then, aye?.” Niall calls over his shoulder, opening the door, “Thanks, mate…” He can be heard mumbling in the distance, followed by the thunderous sound of the door being slammed.

It’s a Thursday evening and all of the boys are finally in town after what feels like months apart. With this being a rare occurrence, it only feels right for Louis and Harry to invite the other two over for a night of pizza and movies. Louis is in the kitchen fetching plates and cups, trying his best to not make *too* much racket, as to not wake an overly exhausted Harry up, him not even aware of the other boys’ presence. Liam has been given great responsibility in choosing the movie and Niall being Niall, has given himself the *tasking* job of listening out for the door. 

“Pizza’s here, is it?” Louis asks, walking into the living room. “I’ll go get Haz.” He leaves the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch and wanders upstairs to wake up his boyfriend. 

In their bedroom, with what was only meant to be a quick lay down has turned into a full blown nap and Harry is sprawled across the middle of the bed, his sweats hanging loosely off of his waist, releasing soft murmurs through his slightly pouted lips. Louis can’t help but admire him, focusing on the furrowing of his eyebrows, the love bites fading on his neck, and the fern tattoos peeking through under his white, see- through t-shirt. With his stomach looking a little more firm than normal, Louis can’t tell if he’s gained a little weight from the amount he's been eating lately, or if he’s just getting more toned with his regular gym visits. He looks even better with his hair pulled back in a loose bun, showing off his profile perfectly. And, as always, Louis takes out his phone, snapping a quick picture. 

“Harry, love…” He sits on the bed beside him, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Wake up, baby…”

Harry utters something incoherently, stretching his arms above his head before bringing them back down again, using the heals of his palms to rub his eyes. “Hmm?” He hums, blinking slowly. 

“The boys are downstairs.” Louis places a quick peck on his cheek. “You must have been tired. I bet it’s all those extra hours in the studio. Are you gonna go downstairs like that?”

Harry sits up slowly and looks down at himself, shrugging, “I’ll probably just fix my hair and give my face a wash. The lads won’t care, right?” He asks, pulling his hair out of his bun. 

“God, no.” Louis laughs, shaking his head, “Of course not, hell, Niall showed up in a pair of old jeans and a T. No need to dress up for movie night, love” He smiles, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

“Pizza here?” Harry asks, he receives a nod. “Alright, I’ll go clean up and meet you downstairs in 5. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Oi Oi lads! Look who's here…” Louis announces dramatically, catching the boys’ attention, stepping to the side to unveil a still *very* sleepy Harry. Liam and Niall immediately run towards the slightly taller man, squishing him in a potentially suffocating hug.

“Missed you so much, H!” Niall screeches loudly, his voice *luckily* muffled by Harry’s neck.

“You’re glowing, mate. The break clearly treating you well, aye?” Liam jokes playfully, smile nearly splitting his face in two, ”Missed ya.” He leans up, planting a slobbery kiss on the side of his face. Harry turning away almost immediately, playfully trying to escape Liam’s wrath.

“Oi, you two, pizza’s getting cold ‘ere!” The two boys turn around to see Niall with a plate full of food, already stuffing a second piece of pizza into his mouth whilst trying his hardest to not burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

A few hours later and the movie has been miraculously changed to The Notebook (clearly Harry’s doing), and all four of the boys are sprawled out amongst a vast selection of snacks, duvets and a ton of dirty plates. They’ve all eaten more than their own body weight in Pizza and whilst three lay in a food coma, the thought of food making them immediately want to gag, Harry takes a bite of his next slice of pizza.

“Harry, mate…” Niall lifts his head from Liam’s leg, “You’ve eaten more than me… and you’re still going! How?” He gives Harry a look of concern but also astonishment, a hint of confusion also washing over his features.

“I’ve told you…” Harry announces proudly, making direct eye contact with Louis, “I’m telling you now, I’m pregnant, Lou.” Louis shakes his head, playfully slapping Harry on the leg. However, Liam and Niall look at the pair, intrigued, believing Harry’s statement. They clearly wouldn’t put it past him, judging on this evening’s eating habits.

“Haz, babe, you’re not pregnant. You’ve gotta stop coming out with these little statements,” Louis chuckles, pointing to Niall and Liam, “Cause judging by these two’s faces, you’re giving out false hope.” The room rapidly fills with laughter, love and memories of their previous moments, all of the boys thriving and content in each others company.

* *     *

Louis awakens to the sound of retching for the third time this week. Automatically, he’s making his way towards the en suite, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Harry is leaning over the toilet, hands tightly clutching the bowl, throwing up what little contents left in his stomach from last nights pizza. His hair is matted just slightly, having left it down for bed, and is tousled down over his shoulders.

Louis instinctively lifts his wrist and removes the bobble, tying his hair back in a lose bun, just like he’s done the many other times and just like he will continue to do every other time. He places a gentle kiss to Harry’s head, slowly tracing his spine in an effort to calm him down, “That pizza didn’t agree with you, huh, love?” He asks softly, playing with his stray baby hairs and guiding them away from his face.

Harry shakes his head, “No…” He groans, resting his head against the toilet seat as he feels another bout of sickness coming over him, “I feel awful.”

“I know, babe, I know.” Louis says quietly, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders comfortingly, frowning, “I know…” He whispers. God, he feels awful. He hates being sick himself but he hates it even more when his loved ones are, “Want to try some tea to calm your stomach?”

Harry shakes his head and sits back against the wall and rests his head on Louis shoulder, the coldness of the tiles immediately lowering his body temperature. He uses what little strength he has to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, not even caring how disgusting it is, and closes his eyes, exhaustion overcoming him.

“C’mon, love.” Louis encourages, trying to get him to stand, “Let’s get you back into bed and I’ll get you an appointment with the doctor, something clearly isn’t right.” 

It takes a while but eventually, Louis manages to get Harry back into bed. He sits with him for a while, running his fingers through his hair, until all that can be heard is the sound of his breath evening out as he slowly falls asleep. Louis stays a few more moments before placing a kiss to his forehead, then leaves the room to make his phone call, letting him sleep in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, we just want to say how sorry we are for leaving you all hanging for so long! We didn't expect for it to take us anywhere near this long to get this written but life got in the way. In the end, we managed to find a bit of time and FINALLY, we got there in the end!
> 
> We just want to thank you for the amazing response that we have gotten so far. It's come as a shock to us that our little fic has gotten so much love. We really, really appreciate your patience and love.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. There is one more to come after this but as we said, life gets in the way sometimes and we can't promise that it will be out anytime soon.
> 
> Much love, Chloe and Jess xx

Louis can hear Harry’s quiet footsteps in the distance as he makes his way back to the bedroom, laying down after sending a message to his manager, notifying him of his absence from the studio today. He hangs back in the bathroom with the intent of looking through the medicine cabinet in search of anything that will tide Harry over until he can get a doctors appointment. He sighs and splashes his face with cold water, tilting his head back with closed eyes. The stress of everything going on at the moment is becoming too much, and although it seems to be taking a bigger tole on Harry, Louis wishes he could go back to the days where they weren’t constantly back and forward between going to meetings and studio sessions.

There isn’t much left in the cupboard, the two don’t get sick often so there’s no need to keep it stocked. Louis reaches to the top shelf, pulling down a packet of tablets. His eyes scan the box, examining the directions, ‘one or two capsules every four hours’ it reads. Grabbing two pills, he places the box back in the cupboard, only for it to fall into the small bin on their bathroom floor. The bin was Harry’s idea, it came to mind after way too many hangovers that ended with sick soaking into their expensive floor, getting stuck in-between the tiny crevices separating the wooden panels. Muttering curses, Louis grabs the small box, noticing two rectangular objects fall back into the metallic container. Having had many females siblings who’ve had just a *few* pregnancy scares, he could spot a pregnancy test a mile away. Picking them up and placing them on the side of the sink, Louis examines their results’ with clouded vision - two negatives.

With a soft sigh, he picks up the two sticks and with a heavy heart, only being able to imagine how his partner is feeling, slowly drags his feet across the soft cream carpets leading to their bedroom. Louis pushes the door open, cringing as it lets out a loud creak, mentally noting that he needs to get that fixed. His heart breaks at the sight he’s had to see too many times the past few weeks, Harry laying in bed with his hair tied back in a messy bun, skin flushed and beaded with sweat, slow breaths escaping his lips as he tries to get some more sleep. His fingers curl around the tests in his hands, his beginning to sweat. This whole time Harry has been sick and his truly believed he was pregnant, had *hoped* he was pregnant, only to receive a double negative. And Louis has been annoyed with him the whole time. God, he felt like shit.

“Harry, love,” He walks to their bed and sits down beside him, running his fingers through the stray bits of hair at the side of his face. “Can I talk with you for a sec?”

It takes a few seconds for Harry to respond, mumbling something before he uses his hands to push himself up into a sitting position. He uses the heals of his hands to rub his eyes and quickly reties his hair and then his attention is all on Louis, tiredness evident on his face. Harry can see how nervous Louis is, how he keeps staring at his hands and slowly drifts his eyesight so it meets where louis is looking.

He gasps softly, “Lou…” He bites at his lower lip nervously, closing his eyes for just a few seconds. “Where did you - where did you find them?”

“Where do you think?” Louis snaps, looking up quickly. “Shit, sorry…” He mumbles, “Why didn’t you tell me, love?”

Harry sits there for a few seconds, his gaze stuck on the two sticks in Louis’ hands. He places his hand over them, not being able to bear the two negatives staring up at him.

“I’ve - I’ve always wanted children, I’ve made that pretty clear, haven’t I?” Louis nods, “These last few weeks, I’ve been feeling really sick and it never really occurred to me that it could just be stress or you know, the flu or something. In my mind, I was destined to be pregnant and I was always going to *be* pregnant.”

“But that doesn’t-“

“But no matter how many times I hint at it, admittedly it must be getting a little annoying, you don’t seem to care. You’re quick to dismiss it that I thought - I thought maybe your head just isn’t there yet. I’m ready for children but maybe *you’re* not.”

A frown slowly appears on Louis’ face, worry written all over Harry’s. “What do you mean i’m not ready for children? I’d… I’d do anything to have a family with you Harry, you know that. I’m just not set on it happening at a specific time, that’s all, love.” Louis smiles shyly at Harry, not expecting Harry to throw himself on him and giving him a small kiss.

“I love you so… so much, Lou.” He says, planting yet another sloppy kiss to his chapped lips.

 

* * *

 

Nausea wakes Harry the next morning; running to the toilet to plant his hands on the bowl, throwing up what little food he’s consumed in the last 24 hours. He’s become accustomed to the burn in his throat, and the disgusting taste left in his mouth - due to having thrown up every morning for the last week, its hard not to. That doesn’t mean that Louis has stopped coming to help him though. The second he’s needed; Louis is there holding his hair back, carefully rubbing soothing circles to his spine but most of all wondering what on earth is wrong with his boy.

“You alright?” Louis asks, concern evident in his voice.

“I don’t know what’s wrong Lou,” Harry says “If i’m not pregnant then what if it’s something more serious? I mean, I’ve hardly been able to keep anything down this past week! Nothing makes any sense.” Louis heart breaks at the sound of Harry’s pained voice, sighing.

“Well, I’m booking you a doctors appointment in the morning, then we’re bound to know what’s going on…” He trails off, just as Harry’s about to protest Louis gives him a stern look,” …And I am *not* taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

 

* * *

 

Harry leans his head against the car window. He is still feeling a little sick however far better than he has over the last few days. He shuffles in his seat nervously as Louis drives, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

“Lou?” He asks, lacing his fingers with his when it wasn’t on the gear stick.

“Harry?” He smiles, giving a quick look before glancing back at the road. “Something on your mind.”

“Yeah, actually, I was thinking -“ Louis laughs, cutting him off.

“When are you not?” He asks teasingly, brushing his thumb against the palm of his hand as he turns a corner. “Just kidding, love. You were saying?”

Harry pouts, “I was saying, what if it’s just the flu? Or what if it’s something much more serious like...” He thinks but he can’t come up with anything. His medical knowledge isn’t the greatest.

Louis shakes his head, “I’m sure it’s just a little bug, love. Nothing to worry about.” He tries to assure him. There is a slight bitch in his voice, finding himself doubting his own words, but he quickly shakes the thought off. “You’ll be good as new as soon as you know it.”

The rest of the car drive is silent except for Harry’s soft snores, having fallen asleep around half way.

 

* * *

 

The piercing silence of the waiting room is unbearable. The doctor had taken Harry in, about 20 minutes ago. After explaining his multitude of symptoms, the lovely Lady with snow white hair decided the only way to discover what was wrong with Harry would be blood tests. 

Louis is there. He always is. Holding his hand as the needle scrapes his skin, sending a sharp pain through his arm. Wincing, Harry sits up. He turns, looking at Louis, staring into those ocean eyes that always make any pain bearable. 

“I’m scared Lou. Really, really scared.” Louis felt his pain, he always does. Even since they were young, they always had. When the stunts first started and Louis would spend his days being dragged around like an object for days on end, he’d cry in Harry’s arms every night - Harry trying to hold all of the older boys’ broken pieces together.

“Come back tomorrow to get your results, however, i don't think there’s any reason for concern. It’s most likely just a bad fever and, with some antibiotics, you should be good as new in a few days.” Says the doctor, giving both boys a soft, reassuring smile.

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling today, love?” Louis asks, concerned, twirling the younger boy’s curls between his fingertips. 

“Better actually,” Harry replies voice horse from sleep, “I don't feel as sick this morning. I do have a killer headache tho, have we got any ibuprofen?”

“Don’t think so, I’ll go get you some though,” Louis replies, slipping on his grey joggers, “Anything else?”

“Ummm…” Harry ponders, lightly scratching the stubble growing through on his jaw, “Can you grab me some chocolate ice cream, y’know the special Ben and Jerry’s one?” He notices the look of confusion on his boyfriend’s face, laughing lightly. “What?”

“You never eat ice cream, its a bloody miracle is you even let me eat ice cream… or anything unhealthy at all! Its all about bloody kale with you.” Louis smirks, murmuring the last part.

“Ive been craving it, ’tis all!” Harry answers, throwing a pink cushion in Louis direction, hitting him straight in the head.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, the pair are back in the waiting room anxiously waiting for Harry’s results. It isn’t long before the unsettling silence is broken and both Louis and Harry jerk there heads up.

“Mr styles?”


End file.
